The present invention relates to speaker mounting systems, and more particularly, to universal speaker mounting devices for mounting speaker cabinets to different support surfaces in a variety of configurations.
It is well known that the performance of high fidelity speaker systems is significantly effected by the placement and orientation of the speaker cabinets. The growing popularity of stereophonic and quadraphonic high fidelity systems employing two or four speaker systems, respectively, has rendered proper speaker placement and orientation even more important. Specifically, most high fidelity speaker systems are somewhat directional, making it desirable to orient the speaker toward the anticipated listener area. Such proper speaker orientation is often facilitated by mounting the speaker cabinet above floor level.
Known methods of installing high fidelity speakers so that they are located off the floor generally use standard hardware components such as hooks and eyes, wire, L-shaped brackets and so forth, and are relatively cumbersome. Speakers are quite difficult to mount and orient with such components and after they are so mounted, it is difficult to change their location or orientation. Also, such hardware components are often unsightly, and as a result of these and other reasons, high fidelity speakers used in the home are often located on the floor, and a loss of performance is merely tolerated.